


To Crown A King

by happyevraftr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon - TV, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt over at KMM on LJ. Protecting Arthur may be Merlin's destiny, but Freya is solely responsible for his ability to complete it. It was because of this that his nights were reserved for her. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Crown A King

**Author's Note:**

> This was to fill a prompt here at KMM. Story is Merlin/Freya based any time during season three or after really. I had a really fun time writing this and would like to thank my amazing beta lippykid for coming to my rescue and making everything better :)

  
**Prompt:**   


Freya/Merlin

  
_She rose before him like the ice before the Spring  
And was a queen.  
And their touch was like a lover's,  
Clear and sweet, drenching and unfolding  
With no need for air or sunlight in the deep.  
And in the passions that they bared  
In pledges won and secrets shared  
They'd stand together in what destiny would bring  
And crown a king._   


(lyrics from "Lady of the Lake" by Heather Dale)

\------------

  
**To Crown a King**   


  
Merlin’s life, his destiny, everything that poured out of himself into the world was for Arthur. His days were consumed with serving the prat and ensuring his royal arse stayed safe and, most importantly, alive. It was all because he believed in the king Arthur would some day be. He craved the Albion that would come about because of their actions. However, Merlin, albeit a powerful sorcerer, was still only a man and could only take so much of destiny's burden onto his own shoulders. It was because of this that his nights were reserved for her. Every evening when he closed his weary eyes, he could feel his soul searching for her, yearning for her. It was impossible to resist her call and he wouldn’t want to even if he could. As the last part of his mind succumbed to unconsciousness, he awoke in front of the lake. Their lake. The colors of the forest were a vivid green and the waters glittered like diamonds in the soft moonlight. A soft breeze swirled up from the water and tickled his bare skin. Everything sort of drifted together, like nothing ever truly ended in this dream world they had created. Neither of them ever asked how this was possible, or why it seemed to happen every night as Merlin slept, but as long as they were together it didn’t really matter.

Merlin waited as patiently as possible for her to come to him. He could have let his essence dive into the crystal pool and seek her out, but he couldn’t stand the thought of missing that divine moment when he first lays eyes on her. It doesn’t take long before mist begins to rise off the lake and the surroundings become hushed as if in reverence. Merlin holds his breath as the waters part and she ascends from the depths below. Just as always, he is held captive by her ethereal beauty. Drops of water cling to her porcelain skin. Her hair is wet from the magic waters and clinging to her slender neck and slight shoulders. Gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes shine out from under impossibly long, black eyelashes; they're filled with knowledge far beyond the youth of her appearance, and an immeasurable amount of love and devotion for the sorcerer standing on the shore. As she begins to skim over the water towards him, Merlin is distracted by the way her near-translucent skin shimmers in the moonlight and how her pert breasts sway with her movements. The waters lap around her feet as she floats across it, trying to beckon her back into its depths. She's the ruler of this world and every time he's allowed to partake in it, in her, he can't believe just how lucky he is.

Finally she's upon him, and he feels his magic surge through him in response. Golden tendrils reach out and merge with the icy mist surrounding his love. Nothing needs to be said or done for them to express their feelings; it's shown in the mingling of their auras. Both close their eyes and savor the happiness and peace that overwhelms them in this place. After settling into each other, Freya takes Merlin by the hand and they dive into the enchanted lake.

They glide around each other in a sensuous dance of passion. Unable to wait any longer, Merlin pulls her flush to himself. With sure hands, he caresses her face before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. The undulating joy that courses through him is nothing new, but it still takes all the air from his lungs. Every sacrifice, every gnashing pain, is washed away in the magic waters Freya commands. His hands skim down over her back, the curve of her hip, and tantalizingly over her thigh. Nibbling on her sweet ear, he finally whispers the first words of the evening.  
“Freya.” He nuzzles the side of his face into the crook of her neck and repeats her name like a prayer. “Freya. My love.” With a tender kiss to the sensitive skin on her neck, he puts his hands under her legs and guides her toned calves to wraparound his waist. In one swift motion he's inside her and their worlds are once again complete. She throws her head back in ecstasy, and he thinks she must be some form of goddess to look so beautiful. She clings to him as if he's her salvation as he slowly pumps in and out of her lithe body. They feel every tiny movement of the other, only heightening their coming together. Blinded by pleasure, he merely feels the soft planes of her body demanding he gives her his soul. His answer is yes, always yes, as he plunges his hard manhood deep into her body. Everything is slow and drawn out as they take the time to drown in each other’s essence. Deep colors of blue and gold swirl and consume them as their completions near, and the water becomes alight with their mixed energies. When they finally reach their release together, it's with a soft cry of the other’s name on their lips.

They float around together for hours in the post-coital bliss, silently sharing everything they’ve been through in their time apart. Merlin expunges everything Arthur has put him through lately, and Freya offers the saving grace of sharing the burden of a heavy destiny. With the ease only an age-old relationship can offer, Merlin shares all of his secrets with the keeper of his soul. Only here, with her, can he truly be himself and purge everything that tries to bring him down. She is his voice of reason, and Merlin knows that without her, without this place, he would have broken under the pressure long ago. Their love and passion is his safe haven, and the only thing keeping his sanity intact. Protecting Arthur may be Merlin's destiny, but Freya is solely responsible for his ability to complete it. Together they can face any challenge, and they will. They stand together in whatever destiny may bring, and work for the day when they can crown a king.

\-------

 _A/N: Just a little something, but I'd love a comment or two :)_


End file.
